


2 Truths And A Lie

by conquistador



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquistador/pseuds/conquistador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily decides to give her dad a push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Truths And A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I show you no emotion  
> Don't let you see what you're doing to me  
> (that's what you seeing baby)  
> I imagine the two of us together, but i've been living in reality  
> Fear of rejection kept my love inside  
> But time is running out  
> So damn my foolish pride  
> -Can't Lose What You Never Had, Westlife
> 
> Set after Season 3 finale

"So, are you ever going to tell her?" Emily asked, plopping down on the couch.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talkin' about."

"Come on, Dad. You can lie better than that."

"Oh, so you're the expert now are you?" Cal tore his gaze away from his partner working by the stove, and looked at his daughter.

"I learn from the best."

Cal smiled, and ruffled her hair.

Emily leaned against her father, and Cal wrapped an arm around her. They watched Gillian together.

"She's pretty isn't she?"

A pause. "Yes, she is."

"So why don't you tell her?"

Cal flicked his daughter's cheek lightly. "You're pushy, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I got that from you, Dad."

"Oi. Your mum's the lawyer."

"I'm telling Gil if you're not."

"Don't you dare."

"Watch me. Gil!"

"Oi!"

Gillian turned slightly from the microwave, "Yes, sweetie?"

"My dad said-" 

"Nothing!"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, Cal?" Gil asked, smiling. "What is it Em?"

"I-"

"Was just going to finish my... history essay! Weren't you Em?" Cal glared at his teenage daughter.

"I don't even have history Dad!"

"Call your boyfriend, what's his name... Willy! Go on!"

"It's Liam, dad. And I broke up with him last week, remember?"

"Right! Right right right..."

Emily sighed, and stood up. "Okay, I'll leave. Just call me downstairs when dinner's ready. And thanks for coming over, Gil, and saving me from beans on toast."

She glared at her father, and turned to head upstairs.

Cal stood up, and walked to the kitchen, looking at anywhere but his partner, "Bloody teenagers, right, Foster?" He glanced at her, grinning ~~idiotically~~.

"What is it, Cal?" Gillian asked, hands on hips.

"Careful love. Don't let things burn."

Gillian ignored him.

"Right," Cal leaned against the wall. "My daughter, Emily..."

"I know your daughter's Emily, Cal."

"I know you do, I know you do."

"So what is it?"

"Give me a bloody moment will you, Gil?"

"What is so big a secret," Gillian takes a step forward, so that they are inches away from each other. "That it can make Dr. Cal Lightman, world's leading deception expert and the toughest man I know, so  _exceedingly_ uncomfortable?"

"Did you just call me sexy?"

Gillian rolled her eyes, "Please."

"You just called me sexy."

"Should I ask Em to come downstairs now?"

"Right! Okay! My daughter has this stupid, _fantastically_ foolish, idea..." Cal trailed off.

"I'm waiting."

"That we should... play 2 truths and 1 lie!"

Gillian's eyebrows went up, "Really."

"Definitely."

"You do know, that I can tell when you're lying right?"

"And I you."

"Huh." Gil's hands fell from her hips.

"Come on, let's play the game, shall we? One deception expert to another. It's a one-off."

"Okay..."

"Shall I begin?"

"Please."

"I hired Torres's guy Key."

"Uh huh."

"Torres and Loker slept together."

"Were you probbing into our employee's personal lives Cal?"

"Me? Probbing? Personal lives? Never."

"What's the last one?"

"Uh. There is nothing I have to tell you?"

Gillian laughed, "Should I ask your daughter to come down here to confirm that?"

"Fine. Your turn."

"Okay. I like chocolate pudding."

"I know that one's true. You're a 6-year-old, you are."

Gillian smiled at him.

"I lived in New York for a while."

"Next?"

"I miss Alec."

Cal scrutinised her face for a giveaway. He grinned.

"You're a terrible liar love."

She laughed.

"You lived in New York? You never told me that!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Dr. Lightman."

"Is there?"

"Hmm," she picked up the wine glass on the table and took a sip, her eyes smiling.

Cal glanced away for a second, then looked back.

"Let's play another round."

"I thought you said it's a one-off!"

"Come on Gil, it's fun ain't it? Look at you smilin' and laughin', you think it's fun, don't lie."

"Fine."

"I miss m'mum."

Gillian's expression softened instantly. Empathy, Cal's professional expertise pointed out.

"I didn't hire Key to spy on Willy-"

Gillian frowned. "Cal."

"-And I love you."

Cal fixed his eyes on the woman opposite him, the woman he loved, so familiar and so strange. He knew very little, least of all the people closest to him. He had never written a truer sentence.

Gil's lips parted, brows lifted, eyes widened, and - god almighty - pupils dilated.

"Cal..."

He had no word, no witty response, for the first time, in a very long time. He let his face tell her the truth they both work for.

"Cal, I-"

They were kissing.

It took Cal a second to realise her lips were on his, and another second for him to respond, with double heat and triple passion.

Gillian's laughter bubbled up between them, and he pulled her closer. They have kissed before, but never like this, god, never like this.

It was tender and rough and sweet and everything at once, everything Cal dreamed and more.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll just... Mind the food, here."

They broke apart in a flash, Gillian's face flushed red. Cal cursed, "Bloody hell, Em!"

"He told you, then?"

"No, Em, I did not! We were just snogging for no reason! What d'you think!"

"You should thank me, you know, the food's almost burnt."

"I'm sorry, Emily, I shouldn't be..."

"No it's fine Gil, I'm really happy for you. Both of you. Really. Just... Don't tell mum yet, okay, Dad?"

"Right. Your mum. Can I leave that to you, darling?"

"Dad!"

"Okay okay." Pause. "Thanks, Em."

"Are you thanking me, Dad?"

"Oi. Don't push it."


End file.
